Several Nights at Fierce's: World
Several Nights at Fierce's: World is an RPG game. It is the "FNAF World" of Several Nights at Fierce's. The game is not meant to be very serious and doesn't haves a deep lore. This is reflected in the character's descriptions, which are sillier then anything. However, it is intended to still feel like an adventure. Story Intro The story starts with a cutscene zooming on an Alien Planet. The Alien Planet has many mechanical eyes, as well as strange purple blobs roaming around. A mechanical observatory then comes into view. You get to see a dark figure with many eyes, before the screen glitches. You then get to choose a team among the seven base characters: Bodhi, Michael, Drake, Drew, Drago, Crabby and the Doll. You can only choose four, but you can change these four characters anytime. Your character team walk out of their house, before beign attacked by a few of the purple blobs shown in the intro! The game introduces you to the battle system. It is actually impossible to lose the fight since the blobs never attack you. Fierce Plains You then meet a few of your friends: Gilgamesh, Richard, Wis, Orlockron and Crabbette. They tell you that recently, strange aliens have assaulted the planet, creating various crazy robots such as "Fishfoxies". One particular robot has been sent to destroy houses. They nicknamed it "Sirbly". As they say that, the robot they just nicknamed comes in; it is a giant robotic mushroom with a face and limbs. Your group as well as the friends instantly run away. You can get the friends to join your team by finding them, however. As you travel through Fierce Plains and likely face a few enemies, you encounter Sirbly again, but this time, as you are stronger, you face him head-on. While he is a challenge, you defeat him and go to the next place, the Proto Factory. Proto Factory From this island, you have to defeat in battle the characters you unlock instead of only finding them. They usually come in after a battle like in FNAF World. The Proto Factory contains more of the purple blobs. You sometimes encounter them among the other enemies, where they will boost them. You reach the Proto Factory's Core. You find yourself in a room with many doors. This is the "HUB Core", the place you go in each island. You can teleport back there anytime. Each of the doors requires a password, which is unlocked differently. You wonder how you unlock the password, when suddenly, a robotic alien monster attacks you! It's name is Virusin. It believes you are an intruder and attack you. She attacks with many kinds of beams. However, like Sirbly, you beat her. She then realises you only wanted to stop the blobs's threat, and gives you the password for the Oil Fields. ﻿Oil Fields The Oil Field also contains purple blob, but this time, stronger version of them will inflict status effects on your team such as Poison. In the Oil Fields, you have two routes you can go to: the Temple Route or the Cavern Route. You must complete both to proceed to the next zone. In the Temple Route, you go inside a temple with many statues of a certain moth robot. The player can notice the enemy rate is much higher inside of the temple. There are a lot less blobs through. As you complete various puzzles, you meet Lisa, the robot that makes sure the planet's moon keeps beign in orbit. Lisa says she can explain to you the reason why there are blobs everywhere, but only if you beat her in a fight. Lisa explains that the reason why there are purple blobs is because someone is trying to take over this world. The blobs actually come from this planet, but were banished to the other planet in the past. She then gives you half the password to the next zone. In the Cavern Route, you enter a dark cavern. There are less enemies then usual, but they are stronger and there are a lot more blobs. You notice heavy amounts of gold, however, enemies push you away if you try to get them. At the end of the temple, you face a gigantic robotic wyvern made of gold, Parcs. However, there are many blobs on it, to the point he is controlled by them. You then beat the wyvern, which makes the blobs run away. The wyvern comes back to his senses. He wonders what your team is doing here, then realises that you saved him. He gives you the other half of the Autumnal Forest password. Autumnal Forest You are called in by Virusin for an emergency. While the blobs had little impact on the Autumnal Forest, a ton of bugs are making the forest glitch up; literally. You have to find the source of the problem and stop it. It turns out Stratos and Ware are on war. While Seres and Mals are the most common enemies, there are also various other enemies. Enemy encounters are more common then usual. In order to stop this chaos, you must beat both Stratos and Ware. Stratos is located in the core of a termite hill while Ware is inside of an honeycomb castle. Once you beat both of them, the bugs become a lot less common; in fact, encounters are less common then in other area. Once you return to Virusin's area, Virusin confesses something to you; she is the sister of the leader of the blobs. She always hated her brother, through, because he believes everything is his toy and that he can mess with anything. He eventually mutated and mangled all of his kind into the blobs, but he was banished before he could do that to other creatures. Volt Bay Virusin proceeds to tell you that the blobs have detected that you are a threat and made various clones of your team using wires and other parts that fell off during battle. They are currently invading Volt Bay. She tells you to stop them. The blobs are less common then in other zones but more than in Autumnal Forest. You find that the clones come out of the sea, so you must go there, however, you find out your team is not waterproof and the waterproof ones are afraid of water. In order to proceed, you must beat 15 Waterproof Michaels and use their parts to make your team waterproof. To help you, there's always at least one in the encounters. Once you made your team waterproof, you can go underwater. The enemies are not different despite this. You go into a sea cave, and you encounter Anglio, a mish-mash of character and enemy pieces shaped into a Kraken. The team is forced to beat it in order to continue. Once you beat it, it tells you the password to the Shadow Fortress before deactivating. Shadow Fortress Virusin tells you to go to the Shadow Fortress; she and several other robots are making a cannon that should throw your team on the alien planet so you can stop her brother. However, a piece of the cannon can only be found in Shadow Fortress. You go there and find out they made even more clones of your team. However, there's also unique enemies now. You have to travel to the castle as you start in the graveyard section. In the graveyard section, you find out some innocent robots have been caught, but they escaped. You will occasionally encounter one of them; if you beat them, they join your team. Once you get to the castle, you have to travel through a maze. The maze is confusing, and enemies make the zone even longer. But you eventually get to a throne room, where you find none other then... Michael-V2, a newer version of Michael with many weapons on him, such as cannons, spikeballs, swords, etc. He has the piece you need but won't give it to you without a fight. You're forced to defeat the terrifying creature. Once you beat him, he gives you the piece. Alien Planet Virusin finishes the cannon, then shoots the team to the Alien Planet. They find the alien planet is filled with the strange purple blobs. Most enemies are clones of other characters, once again. You start in a land area, which looks a bit like the Moon. You must walk your way towards a factory. Before going there, you find out some characters have been abducted or have found other ways of getting on the planet; if you beat them, you recruit them. You eventually get to a factory. The music in the factory is the same as in the planet itself, but faster and loops faster as well. It is filled with tons of puzzles, through. Your team still manages to get through these puzzles, but the villain hasn't finished his schemes. You find yourself in another land section, only to find out you now have to travel through a very tall tower to get to the evildoer. You travel through the tower and finally find the one who has been causing all this; an alien animatronic, similar to Virusin, but instead of beign in an UFO it is contained inside the torso of a "wasp" composed of hundreds of purple blobs. He introduces himself, but he speaks in a language that is not English, so you don't understand it. A nearby robot says his name is "Trojasin, the Biologic Corruptor". You and the team then go on a heated fight with him. Ending Despite his best efforts, you beat Trojasin. But Trojasin hasn't pulled his last trick yet! He causes the factory he is in to explode, althrough there is a 200 seconds timer. You must run as quickly as possible because else your team will explode in the explosion. What doesn't helps at all is that enemies attack you occasionally, meaning you have to beat them while the timer ticks down. Once you get out the factory, Virusin is waiting for you. She un-corrupted some of her kind and "abducts" you in order to save you. She then flies back to the game's normal planet while the alien planet is shown blowing up, which shows how much space Trogasin's factory took. You're then sent back to Fierce Plains. If you come back to Proto Factory, you find out a chunk of the alien planet hit the sea and became an island, which allows you to come back to the planet at while. It is not explained how the area's unlockable characters survived, althrough it is likely they were in Virusin's UFO or managed to go on the chunk before the explosion. All purple blobs permanently disappear, beign replaced by "evil" alien animatronics who still believe in Trojasin.﻿ Gameplay The game plays in a similar way to FNAF World: You use a team to defeat a bunch of enemies. While you don't have two teams at once, your characters have five moves instead of three. However, the game is a lot more "clear". You can see how much health the enemies have left. The HP bars are below the character instead of beign at the corner. Playable character stat buffs and debuffs are shown. There can be more than 1 kind of enemy in an encounter now. You can also select the character you use by clicking on them, and you can target the enemy. It is overall a lot slower, althrough the enemies and your characters still don't have "turns". A downside to beign able to select the character you use instead of them beign used in a rotation is that moves have cooldown. Character Moves Each character has five moves as said earlier. The first one is always "Tackle". The second and third one vary depending on the character: Bodhi, Michael, Fedora Bodhi and Mike all have different moves, even if they represent the same "character" (althrough they may share moves). The fourth one depends on the state of the character. The character will have a different fourth move if it is Withered, Haunted, Normal, Retrofitted, etc. The fifth move is an "Ultimate". It is a lot stronger then the other moves but has a very long cooldown, which can last as long as 2 minutes. They also start with a cooldown so you can't wipe out the enemies right away. The Ultimate is chosen depending on the character your character is. Bodhi, Fedora Bodhi and Blackrods have the same Ultimate, but Drake, Drew and Drago have different Ultimates. Playable Characters There are a LOT of different characters. Here is a table with all of them: Enemies There are even more enemies then there are monsters. There are usually seven robots per island. This section will show organised tables: Fierce Plains Enemies Proto Factory Enemies Oil Fields Enemies Autumnal Forest Enemies Volt Bay Enemies Shadow Fortress Enemies Alien Planet Enemies Areas Fierce Plains *Description: It is a simple plain, like you usually see in Mario. There's a few trees but there's mostly flowers. *Enemies: Fishfoxy, Chick-a, Rupture, Ant-Enna, Blugamesh, Roboar and EndoSkeleton. *Boss: Sirbly *Characters: Gilgamesh, Richard, Wis, Orlockron, Crabbette. Proto Factory *Description: This is where people build new robots. This is also a storage place for defective robots. *Enemies: Buggy, Stingbeam, RootkitProto, Endo-03, Fridget, Shock Bodhi and Drack. *Boss: Virusin *Characters: AnimaProto, GiantProto, Limbs/VirusProto, WheelProto, Endo Head. Oil Fields *Description: An oil digging field. Lately, the robots have stopped working... *Enemies: Orlockle, Astrum, Cargoter, Metaknight, Grey Hand, Shadow Chica, Shadow Richard. *Boss 1: Parcs *Boss 2: Lisa *Characters: Breakmind, Fierce, Broken Fierce, Guard Doll, Broken Doll Autumnal Forest *Description: It's a forest, except it's permanently stuck in autumn. I hope you like leaf piles. *Enemies: Mal, Sere, Computer Worm, Honeypot, Spywasp, Glitch Michael, Snailnet. *Boss 1: Ware *Boss 2: Stratos *Characters: Original Bodhi, Original Michael, Original Helpbot, Broken Crabby, Tiki Trio (Ti,Ik,Ki) Volt Bay *Description: A beautiful bay. It's strong water current are used to produce electricity. *Enemies: Dreamafly, Virtua-Bodhi, Waterproof Michael, Hermit Crabby, Lobsterette, River Drew, Turtago. *Boss: Anglio *Characters: Drina (Broken), Drain, Drock, Dreama, Endobase. Shadow Fortress *Description: A dark, evil castle with an evil emperor. A lot of the enemies here are familiar... *Enemies: Mechark, AmphibianProto, Bleak, Shadow Wheel Proto, EHMKSYA, BodhiProto, Michael-V0.1. *Boss: Michael-V2 *Characters: Milly, Yllim, Layla, Drina, Helpbot. Alien Planet *Description: An alien planet full of strange blobs. There are a lot of eye-themed things here... *Enemies: Nexus Bodhi, Opticamesh, Tele-Scope, Dreye, Bodhael, Yllimilly, Fishmangle. *Boss: Trojasin, the Biologic Corruptor. *Characters: Glitch Bodhi, Fixed Drina, Fixed Crabby, Doll Doll, Withered Gilgamesh. Moves Normal Moves State Moves Characters Moves Trivia *Crabby the Crab is "Normal" despite beign withered. This is because his "broken" appearance was his first and original one. **The same thing applies to The Doll, who should normally be Haunted. **Strangely, this does not apply to Breakmind. *Oil Fields seems to be a reference to Four Nights at Oilbound, as it contains many characters based on characters from that game. **However, Several Nights at Fierce's and Four Nights at Oilbound are based on the same game. *VirusProto/LimbsProto always swap names. This is because the creator was not sure what to name it. *Several characters, such as Breakmind, were never shown in the main games, but are still in because they will be important eventually. *Stunning moves stack with each other, which means you can stun some enemies for very high periods of time if they're used right. Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Poisonshot's Pages